


August 15, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You came back to haunt us for defeating you a week ago?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he prepared to protect Supergirl from Gentleman Ghost.





	August 15, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''You came back to haunt us for defeating you a week ago?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he prepared to protect Supergirl from Gentleman Ghost after the latter nodded.

THE END


End file.
